Mío y solo Mío
by Mr-buggs
Summary: Esto que llevo en lo más fondo de mi interior, siempre he querido revelártelo, pero me ha dado miedo, pero ya no más, el destino te alejo de mí y pero eso se acabó, regresaste y no te dejare ir.
1. Chapter 1

:::

00

:::

Siendo honesto, no tengo mucho que decir, esta historia estaba en wattpad, pero decidí traerla aquí fanfiction, espero que la disfruten, a un inicio notaran errores, ya que es aun de mis primeras obras, así que pido disculpas por eso, sin mas que decir, espero que les guste.

* * *

:::

00

Prologo: Sentimientos extraños

00

:::

* * *

"Lo que se hace por amor está más allá del bien y el mal" - Friedrich Nietzsche

:

:

:

**_Dicen que tenemos a alguien que estará destinado a estar con nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidas. En la cultura japonesa a esto lo llaman "El hilo rojo de destino" que te conecta con tu alma gemela, que no importa la distancia que tenga y lo enredado que este, estarán destinados a estar juntos para siempre._**

_Un gesto hermoso..._

**Pero yo no creía en esas cosas...**

**_Si no hasta que me di cuenta de "esa persona" que ha hecho de todo por hacerme feliz, poniendo su felicidad por debajo de la mía, de mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro, de estar conmigo en los malos momentos y tristes, de siempre darme su apoyo en todo lo que yo hacía. El jamás espero un "gracias" o una recompensa, él decía que al verme feliz era más que suficiente lo hacía por nosotras esa actitud amable, generosa y gentil nunca la vi de otra manera, hasta que se comenzó a alejar de mí, poco a poco comencé a sentir un vacío en mi corazón, dolía, aunque me rodeada de gente que me quería me sentía sola, quería que él estuviera conmigo y solo conmigo, sin darme cuenta me enamore de... mi hermano._**

**_No sabía cuándo inicio este sentimiento asía el, este sentimiento tan agradable lo llevaba conmigo des de los 4 años, no sabía que era el "amor" por alguien, yo lo sentía tan normal con él, pero cuando crecí, me di cuenta que era eso, me ponía nerviosa cada vez que me acercaba a él y a la vez feliz, entre todos en la familia, con él, pasar el tiempo era los mejores momentos del día._**

**_Me puse triste cuando me entere que el tenia a alguien quien quería, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pensé "él siempre puso mi felicidad por encima de la suya, creo que es el momento de mi turno" no dije nada, de echo lo apoye en su relación y el me abrazo por lo que hacía por él, me sonroje un poco y mi cuerpo se llenó de una gran felicidad, y vi una de las mejores cosas que pude ver, su felicidad, oculte mis sentimiento por él._**

**_Pero toda buena historia, tiene un final. Terminaron, cuando el llego a casa él estaba destrozado, llorando, me dolía verlo así, me acerque a él y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude y el correspondió con la suficiente fuerza, para mantenerme junto el, sentía sus lágrimas caer de sus ojos cafés, cubiertos por si cabello tan blanco como la nieve, chocando con mi hombro, en esos momentos se hicieron eternos, éramos solo él y yo, como si el universo fuéramos nada más nosotros dos, quería decirle mis sentimientos, pero algo me detenía._**

**_Paso el tiempo y esos sentimientos se hacían más fuertes, quería decir todo lo que sentía por el hasta la última palabra, pero... todo deseo tiene un costo... lo que sentía por él era prohibido, un Tabú. Cuando me lo explicaron con detalle y las consecuencias que este llevaba, mi mundo se rompió, no quería que el pasara por un gran sufrimiento, tome una decisión difícil, pero era la correcta. Tuve que enterrar todos los sentimientos que tenía por él, solo verlo por lo que era un "hermano" traicione mi corazón, me lamentaba cada día cada noche por la decisión que tome, trate muchas formas de alejarme de esos sentimientos que tenía, conocer a más gente, enamorarme de alguien más, enfocarme en otras cosas, pero no podía, el regresaba, como el dominaba mis pensamientos y mis sueños. Mis pasiones se vieron inferiores a tener el sueño de tenerlo a él como mi compañero de toda la vida, me imaginaba a mí misma con un vestido de novia y al el esperándome en el altar y poder pronunciar "acepto" cuando me pregunten si quiero que la persona que este enfrente de mi sea mi alma gemela._**

**_Perdí muchas oportunidades para revelar lo que sentía, pero me negaba a decírselo, tenía miedo de lo que pasara, luche contra mis impulsos una y otra vez, pero cada día que pasaba con él, mi deseo se hacía más fuertes y las luchas se hacían más complicadas, pero cuando mi amor por el salió del fondo de la tierra, ganando la pelea, no podía esconderlo más, sin vacilar, fui directo a hablar con él y decirle todo lo que llevaba escondiendo dúrate tantos años de aguante y dolor, pero el destino me jugo una mala jugada, él me dijo tenía que ir se de la casa por la universidad que el soñaba, me abrazo con mucha fuerza y felicidad, yo estaba perpleja por sus palabras, estaba feliz por él, pero en realidad en mi interior mi mundo se desmoronaba en miles de pedazos, tenía el valor necesario para decirle todo lo que sentía, pero ahora se alejaría de mí._**

**_Llego el día el cual tenía que abandonar la casa, para poder ir a estudiar y alcanzar sus sueños y yo decirle adiós, nos abrazó a mí y mis hermanas, todas le dábamos palabras de apoyo, mientras que yo al igual que algunas de mis hermanas y mi madre comencé a llorar, él se acercó a mí y me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaría en contacto hice que me lo prometiera y eso hiso, una pequeña parte de mí se alegró por eso, pero no podía esconderlo, estaba triste por su partida, después de unos abrazos de parte de mi madre y una charla con mi padre, se fue en lo que es la van de la familia, y desapareció en el horizonte, me quede parada en la entrada de la casa al igual que mi hermana, tenía la esperanza que regresara por mí, pero no fue así, después de un momento entramos en la casa y daba por muerto esos sentimientos._**

**_Pero al igual que el fénix revivieron, después de 3 años de no verlo, el regresaría por las vacaciones de verano, no podía desperdiciar esta única oportunidad que me queda para decir le lo que siento, de pasar los mejores días de mi vida con la persona que más amo, me ganare su corazón y estaremos juntos, no me importa lo que piense la sociedad y nuestra familia, seré su compañera fiel hasta el final de mis días y nadie... se intervenir en mi camino - Lana y Lola Loud._**


	2. Chapter 2

:::

00

:::

00

* * *

:::

00

Cap 1: Una gran sorpresa

00

:::

* * *

Eran días apacibles en Royal Woods, para mucho era el inicio de relajación y calma y otros es el inicio de una vida laboral, el verano siempre era notable en esta pequeña ciudad, y más en cierta casa donde una vez habitaron 13 integrantes, pero al paso de los años varios se fueron hiendo y continuando su vida, pero siempre que eran vacaciones esta se llenaba de su vieja gloria, esa era la casa Loud, actual mente solo viven 6 personas en esta casa los dos adultos mayores aunque a pesar de los años siguen llenos de vida, el resto de los integrantes eran sus 4 hijas menores, las cuales estaban conformadas por Lucy de 18 años, Lana y Lola de 16 años, y por ultimo Lily de 11 años. Muchas cosas han cambiado en el pasar de los años, y eso no excluía a esta familia.

En la preparatoria de royal Woods seguía con sus actividades diarias, La actitud de ambas se hicieron más unidas pero al entrar en preparatoria, cambiaron mucho en su personalidad, pero seguían siendo las mismas, Lola, se hizo una de las más populares de la escuela, por su manera elegante de destacar, además de seguir concursando en concursos de belleza, se hizo una modelo a, muchas chicas han intentado recibir su ayuda "divina" y los chicos se pelean entre sí por una oportunidad por ella.

Lola: Emily ¿Cómo está mi agenda?

Emily: Tienes una reunión con el club de modas a las 14:25, ensayos para el club de artes y obras a las 14:40, clases a las 15:00 a 16:00 y tu descanso. Además, John del equipo de futbol quiere una cita contigo.

Lola: dile que no tengo tiempo y que gracias por la oferta –En tono frio-

Emily: Entendido –Anotando cosas en una tableta- ¿Sra. Lola? ¿Qué ara estas vacaciones?

Lola: Estaré en una casa de playa en una de las mejores playas de los ángeles, además de ir a varios restaurantes exclusivos. –En tono presumido-

Emily: increíble. Tus vacaciones serán magnificas.

Lola: claro que lo estarán, porque yo hago que todo sea magnifico, así que estaré ocupada todas las vacaciones.

Emily: Entendido.

Lola, siempre ha trabajado para quedar en lo más alto de la sociedad y ser tratada como una reina.

En el otro lado de la escuela, en el estacionamiento, se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio corto con una gorra con la barriga hacia atrás, vestía unos vaqueros azules y una playera blanca, manchada con algo de aceite, esa era Lana Loud, a diferencia de su hermana, ella no era tan popular, pero si conocida, ella ayuda a quien lo necesite, además de ser una de las más rudas de la escuela, ella es querida por todos, todos les gustaría ser su amigo a excepción de unos cuantos.

Lana: y con eso estará bien por el momento…

Matt: Gracias Lana, me salvaste el trasero, no sabría qué hacer si mi padre descubre que descompuse el auto.

Lana: no hay de que –con una leve sonrisa, mientras se limpia el aceite de sus manos-

Jack: Me pregunto ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mecánica Lana? –Con una ceja arqueada-

Lana: eso, bueno, yo arreglaba muchas cosas cuando tenía 6 años.

¿?: Y 10 años después, se hizo una de las mejore estudiantes en veterinaria.

Matt, Jack y Lana: Hola Sara.

Sara: Hola muchachos –saluda con su mano-

Lana: ¿Por qué tardaste?

Sara: tenía hambre, y pase por un taco, gracias por cubrirme –señala a Lana con ambas manos-

Lana: Eres mi amiga no… además con esto estamos a mano.

Sara: si, si, si –en tono despreocupado- hey ¿qué aran en las vacaciones?

Jack: ¿Por qué tanto interés en nuestras vacaciones?

Sara: ¿No puedo saber que como disfrutaran sus vacaciones mis queridos amigos? –En tono dulce-

Todos Se le quedan mirando a Sara sin ninguna expresión.

Sara: puf… está bien… no tengo nada que hacer estas vacaciones y quiero ver si puedo unirme a uno de ustedes.

Lana: porque no me sorprende –con una sonrisa leve y negando con la cabeza-

Matt: lo siento, pero yo tengo que ayudar a mi padre en su tienda de artículos deportivos.

Jack: yo iré a ver unos familiares en el extranjero.

Sara: da, no debí tener esperanzas de los chicos, Lana por favor di que aras algo más emocionantes –pone sus manos en forma de súplica-

Lana: Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo nada planeado.

Sara: esto no puede estar pasando –negaba con molestia-

Los días escolares de ambas chicas, eran lo más normales para ellas, desde hablar cualquier cosa, pasar el momento con sus amigos o sequito, además de pasar sus clases normales y en las vacaciones no era la excepción ya que ellas saben muy bien lo que pasara, y eso es lo "típico" descansar en casa, hacer sus cosas, ir a la casa de la tía Rudy y lo peor para ellas es ir al campamento rasca trasero.

-En clases de Lola-

Maestro: bien alumnos, ya casi son vacaciones de verano, no se olviden de hacer sus proyectos….

Mientras el maestro hablaba, Lola estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Lola: Las vacaciones de verano, nada emocionante, desde que tenía trece, ya no me alegran tanto como antes, porque desde hace tres años perdí la idea de que el no regresaría hasta terminar la universidad y lo que más me atemoriza… que no esté solo cuando regrese ~pensaba~_

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que su entorno era inexistente, pero su concentración fue interrumpida.

Maestro: señorita Loud, ya que mi clase le pare aburrida, usted debería pasar al frente y explicarle al resto de sus compañeros.

Lola: hee…. Yo –mirando para ambos lados-

Maestro: Por favor, ponga atención a la pizarra señorita Loud.

Varios compañeros soltaron unas pequeñas risas, las cuales no pasaron inadvertidas por Lola, miro a sus compañeros una mirada que oponía ira y destrucción a cualquiera que se riera de ella, lo cual dejo callado al salón de clases y veía como temblaban los demás, después miro al maestro tratando de poner "atención" el cual el mismo sin mirarla, se llenó de temor.

-Clases de Lana-

Maestra: Ahora quiero que estudien, por lo que queda del resto de la hora, tengo atender unos asuntos. –Sale del aula-

Todos de la clase de Lana comenzaron hacer sus cosas, desde charlas, juegos, textiar, comer algo o estudiar, como dijo la maestra, pero no Lana, ya que ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y más en la pregunta que le hiso su amiga.

**Lana: ¿Qué are en estas vacaciones? ¿Nada? Es lo mismo que digo cada día, quisiera estar más animada por eso, pero no puedo, mi felicidad, se fue desde hace tiempo y no puedo hacerlo regresar, odio esto, quiero verlo ya, pero se esto serán otros días largos en el cual no are nada, solo distraerme en casa y tal vez salir, pero es todos, sin tan solo estuvieras aquí.**

Lana escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos dando la imagen de que estaba dormida, lo cual era falso. Jack vio eso y comenzó a hablar con sus compañeros, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza, Jack se acercó a Lana con un marcador negro para cometer su fechoría, lo cual no pudo, ya que Lana lo había visto desde un inicio y lo tomo del brazo, tras eso, Jack soltó un grito por la repuesta casi inmediata de Lana.

Lana: Unas marcas en el rostro de alguien dormido con un marcador negro. Je, mi querido amigo Jack, será mejor que sigas intentando, si quieres sorprenderme –dijo en un tono calmado y a la ves algo feliz- y lo más importante asegúrate que tu objetivo este dormido.

Tras unas palabras de mejorar su juego y una recomendación, Jack se fue a su asiento, dejando sola a Lana.

El resto de las clases no fueron tan interesantes para las gemelas, solo esperaban que llegaran por ellas e irse a casa a "descansar" de este día y de lo que se avecina.

-En la entrada de la escuela-

Lola: ¡Dije que no! –Molesta-

John: Vamos por favor, Lola, somos una gran pareja.

Lola: ya dije que no y un no es ¡NO! –irritada-

John: Por favor, piénsatelo, la chica más hermosa de la escuela y el mejor jugador del equipo de futbol, seriamos los reyes de la escuela.

Lola: yo ya soy una reina y no necesite la ayuda de plebeyos como tú para lograrlo –en tono molesto- así que deja de desperdiciar mí tiempo – se va-

John: -toma del brazo de Lola y la pone contra la pared- Escúchame princesa, estoy harto de tu actitud, te doy la oportunidad de tener esto –con las manos mostrando a sí mismo- el cual muchas chicas han decido y peleado, y tú lo tiras como si fuera basura…

Lola: porque es basura –sin cambiar su semblante-

John: Maldita –alza su brazo, pero es interrumpido por unos toques en su espalda- ¡Ahora no, no ves que estoy ocu…!

John no pudo terminar de hablar por que recibió un tremendo golpe en el rostro. Ya en el suelo, Lola vio quien era la que lo salvo, no se llevó una gran sorpresa, pero si alegría, al ver que era Lana, acompañada por Sara y Emily.

Lana: ¿Estas bien?

Lola: No, Mi cabello se arruino por ese idiota –señala a John-

Lana: además de tu cabello, accesorios, uñas, vestido y maquillaje –rodando los ojos, con un tono de poco interés- ¿Estas bien? –Mira Lola-

Lola: si… me encuentro bien – se levanta siendo asistida por Emily- Gracias por ayudarme con eso.

Lana: Somos hermanas ¿no? Además, es mi deber como hermana mayor. –Con una sonrisa-

Lola: Eres mayor por solo medio minuto Lana –frunciendo el ceño-

Lana: celosa –con una sonrisa y tono burlón-

Lola: claro que no –molesta- mejor dejemos este tema, ya no somos niñas para pelear por temas pequeños.

Lana: odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón.

**_Lana y Lola: Al menos no enfrente de la gente ~pensaban~_**

Lola: Lo mejor será irnos, no quiero que aparezcan molestias –Señala a John que aún está en el piso, siendo picado por Sara con un lápiz-

El grupo de chicas salió del instituto, para ya disponerse a hacer sus cosas o ir se a casa.

Lana: por cierto, casi lo olvido, Lucy vendrá por nosotras.

Lola: ¿Que? –algo molesta- tengo planes para la tarde.

Lana: dijo que era importante y nos quiere ver.

Lola solo se quejó, ya que sus planes se esfumaron, con resignación se despidió de Emily y Lana de Sara, ambas se quedaron en la entrada del instituto, a esperar, para Lola era frustrante ya que estaba impaciente, Pasaron pocos minutos y aparece una van.

Lola: al fin.

-Lola y Lana suben a la van-

Lucy: hola chicas –en tono sombrío-

Lily: Holaaa.

Lana: Hola.

Lola: al punto ¿Qué es lo "importante" que necesita de mi atención? –Algo molesta-

Lily y Lucy se quedaron mirando por unos segundo a las gemelas y después se miraron entre si y soltaron una risa.

Lola: ¿Dije algo gracioso? –Frunciendo el ceño-

Lana: ¿Qué es lo gracioso? –confundida-

Lily: ya lo verán –riendo-

Lucy: -Llevando su dedo a los labios- shhhhhh…

Lily: jejeje, lo siento es que ya quiero ver cuando ellas lo… -es interrumpida por Lucy por su dedo-

Las gemelas, al escuchar eso le entro más duda, de lo que pasaba y al ver como estaba Lily de animada, dedujeron que era algo bueno o una sorpresa.

Lana: -Sonríe- chicas, ya díganlo.

Antes de que continuara hablando una mano les cubrió los ojos a las gemelas a cada una.

¿?: Creo que…

No pudo terminar de hablar la persona desconocida, ya que esta fue sacada del asiento de atrás a la fuerza, de un momento a otro él se encontraba siendo sujetado por el cuello por lana. El tumulto que se originó hiso que Lucy perdiera un poco el control, pero no paso a mayores y se pudo detener, ahora aquel ser estaba siendo sometido por Lana por el cuello y una técnica de defensa personal de parte de Lola.

Lana: ¡Chicas, vallan por la policía, yo lo detengo hasta que se rinda!

Lucy: chicas….

Lola: ¡No intentes nada o tendré que sacar mi pistola eléctrica! ¿O prefieres los nudillos de metal?

Lily: Lana, Lola…

Lana: ¡¿Quién eres?! –molesta-

Lola: ¡¿Cuáles son tus propósitos?! –En tono amenazador-

Lola y Lana: ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?!

Lucy y Lily: ¡CHICAAAAAAAAAS!

Las gemelas: ¡¿Qué?!

Lucy y Lily: ¡Es Lincoln!

Al escuchar aquel nombre, ellas se quedaron congeladas, ambas pusieron atención al ser que tenían en custodia y en efecto era su hermano, el cual estaba inconsciente por la llave de Lana, al verlo así, se les helo la sangre y le auxiliarlo.

Lana: L-lincon, no sabía que eras tui, pe-perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón –Avergonzada-

Lola: no quería amenazarte hermano, es una broma, jejejeeee, hay –apenada-

Lucy: le dije que este plan era una mala idea –poniendo su mano en su cara-

Lily: pobre Linky –mirando con pena a su hermano-


	3. Chapter 3

:::

00

:::

* * *

:::

00

Cap 2: Algo por redimir y Algo por aprovechar

00

:::

* * *

Tras la "pequeña riña en la van" los cinco integrantes iban a la casa Loud, pero las preocupaciones de dos de las integrantes del grupo se hacían notables, por su hermano que "accidental mente" noquearon y amenazaron.

Lola: -Molesta- ¡¿Por qué no me digiero que estaba en el asiento trasero?!

Lucy: Nos pidió que no les contáramos, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Lily: y lo fue… para el

Lucy: además no creo, que ese tipo de actitud sea necesario –algo molesta-

Lola: ¿cómo quieres que me ponga? ¿Feliz? porque mi hermano esta inconsciente –Señala a Lincoln, el cual sigue siendo asistido por Lana-

Lana: debieron darnos al menos una pista –Algo molesta-

Lily: les dimos la mas obvia, que fue la vanzilla, me sorprende que no se dieran cuenta. –Alzando los brazos-

Lana: ya mejor dejemos de discutir, ahora tenemos que pensar una manera explicarle a mamá, el por qué Lincoln esta inconsciente.

Las demás: Lana dejo inconsciente a Lincoln. –En tono frio-

Lana: Gracias por aportar ideas… y por cubrirme –en tono sarcástico-

Las charlas y pelas de las 4 Loud's aumentaban al andar de la vanzilla, llegaron al punto de no decir nada y calmarse, el camino se hiso algo largo para ellas y nada cambio Lucy, concentrándose en el camino, Lily, tarareando una canción, Lola mandaba mensajes a sus fans y Lana solo miraba por la ventana, pero esta última seria interrumpida por una presión en un costado, al darse vuelta ve a su hermano recargado sobre su hombro, aunque sabía sentir esto tras a ver dejado inconsciente a un ser querido está mal, no puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa y ruborizarse, acomodo a Lincoln, para que descansara sobre su regazo y estuviera más cómodo, para ella verlo tan inofensivo, pero a la ves en paz, la alegraba, acaricio su cabello blanco y sonrió.

Llegaron a su casa, la cual se mantenía igual después de tanto tiempo, pero con la leve diferencia, de que los juguetes y balones del jardín ya no estaban. Con Lana y Lucy, cargando a Lincoln desde los hombros, llevando el mayor peso, mientras que Lola y Lily ayudaban con las piernas.

Lola: después de tres años ¿y no ha perdido peso?

Lana: o tú te has hecho más débil hermana –tratando de abrir la puerta, evitando que Lincoln se caiga-

Al abrir la puerta, los cinco entran y las chicas al no aguantar mas el peso, lo dejan en el sofá, ya exhausta se sientan dónde pueden.

Lola: listo, ya está… ¿Ahora?… ¿qué le diremos a mamá?

Las demás se quedaron mirando entre si y comenzaron a dialogar entre ellas, sabían que no podían decirle lo que paso en la van, no podía mentir sobre el estado de su hermano, tanto la preocupación y que les causaría más problemas que ayudarles. No tenía muchas opciones y el tiempo no era su amigo en estos momentos…

Rita: Niñas… ¿ya llegaron?

Lily: ho no.

Las gemelas: es mamá.

Lola: ¡Hagan algo rápido!

Las 4 chicas comenzaron a buscar algo para esconder a Lincoln o que pareciera estar consiente, pero no encontraron nada que los convencía, podían escuchar los pasos de su madre, se comenzaron a alterar, seles acababa el tiempo, casi hacen un caos en la sala, Lily encontró algo que podría funcionar…

Lola: ¿Es enserio? –Poniendo su mano en su rostro- Esto so podría engañar a Leni.

LiLy: es lo mejor que pude encontrar –señala a Lincoln con unos lentes de sol- si no te gusta, puedes explicarle lo que paso a mamá –cruzando su brazos-

Lola: huuug, está bien, ahora todas actúen naturales.

Todas las chichas se pusieron hacer alguna de sus cosas para parecer lo más natural posible. Poco después entra Rita a la sala.

Rita: ¿Niñas?

Lily, Lola y Lana: hola mamá.

Rita: hola niñas ¿Por qué no avisa…? –se queda mirando a las tres que se encontraban en el sillón al igual que un Lincoln inconsciente-

La mirada de su madre las puso nerviosas, temían que pudo notar que Lincoln esta inconsciente, las gotas de sudor en su frente se hacían presentes.

Rita: ¿no estaba Lucy con ustedes? –Arqueando una ceja-

Lucy: aquí estoy madre. –Apareciendo a su lado-

Rita: ¡AHHHHH! –Saltado del susto- ¡Lucy! Casi me matas del susto. Ya no soy tan joven para esto hija –con una mano en su pecho y en un tono algo preocupado-

Lucy: suspiro… lo siento mamá.

Rita: No te preocupes hija –recuperando el aliento y mira Lincoln- mmm ¿hijo, siempre traías esos lentes?

Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, esperaban que su madre solo pasara de él, pero no fue así, no sabían que hacer, su madre esperaba una respuesta de parte de su único hijo, pero no sabían que hacer, hasta que Lana se le ocurrió una idea, toma la cabeza de Lincoln y la mueve para que asintiera.

Rita: debiste de quitártelas cuando llegaste aquí… Bueno, hijo tu habitación está preparada, me alegra que estés por estas vacaciones – se va a la cocina-

Todas al ver que su madre se retiraba soltaron un suspiro de alivio, nadie creía que los lentes iban a funcionar, ni Lily lo creía, pero esta no le importo y mostro una sonrisa regodeándose de su exitosa idea. Ya después del momento de fama de Lily, todas comenzaron a discutir nueva mente sobre qué hacer con su hermano inconsciente, las ideas no eran las mejores y la mejor opción era dejarlo en su habitación descansando hasta que despierte, sin muchas opciones de dónde escoger comenzaron a arrastrar a Lincoln hasta su habitación y dejarlo sobre su cama para que descansara, ya recostado, todas las hermanas presentes se retiraron de la habitación, dejan una nota diciendo "no molestar"

Cada una se fue a su habitación a hacer sus cosas, pero dos de estas no lo hicieron, en cabio se fueron a costar a sus camas.

_-habitación de Lola-_

_Lola: -acostada bocabajo, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada- ¡HAAAAAA! No puede ser que lo amenacé, que tonta fui, sé que lo he amenazado antes, pero era una niña y eran amenazas inofensivas, ahora le estaba amenazando con manopla de metal, esto no puede empeorar._

**-habitación de Lana-**

**Lana: -mirando al techo- Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, Estupidaaaaaaa, como se te ocurre dejar inconsciente a tu propio hermano, casi lo matas, porque tuve que ir a esas clases de defensa personal avansadas, huuug, ahora que le voy a decir "hey hermano, perdón por casi matarte" por favor, es casi como cometer suicidio.**

_Lola: Como voy hablar le ahora, cuando despierte se va a mantener alejado de mi por todas las vacaciones._

**Lana: No le puedo ver a la cara, de seguro debe estar aterrorizado, ni llevo un día con él y ya hice algo que le da suficientes motivos para que me odie.**

El silencio se manifestó en ambas habitaciones, lo que había pasado las dejo intranquilas a las gemelas.

_Lola: han pasado tres años desde que se fue._

**Lana: Y por esto, pude ser que todo se haya arruinado.**

**_Lana y Lola: …_**

**Lana: Como algo de eso me fuera a detener.**

_Lola: -se levanta de su cama- Esto es un percance menor, aún tengo mucho que dar._

**Lana: aun que me duele decirlo, él se ha enojado conmigo antes en el pasado.**

_Lola: hablamos de Lincoln, aunque el este enojado con nosotras, él ve como nosotras nos lamentamos por eso._

**Lana: y siempre terminas haciendo cosas para redimirse, pero no ahora, ahora es tu turno de recibir nuestras disculpas.**

_Lola: Ya has bajado la cabeza suficiente por nosotras, eso para hoy._

**Lana: Además esto meda una buena excusa para estar a tu lado durante estas vacaciones –llena de determinación-**

_Lola: Es mi mejor oportunidad, ya perdí 15 años, no perderé ni un segundo más, estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante –seria-_

**Lana: talvez no sea el mejor medio de trasmitirlo.**

_Lola: Pero si no la uso te alejaras más, y eso no está permitido._

**Lana: Así que prepárate Lincoln… -se levanta de su cama, llena de confianza-**

_Lola: porque estas vacaciones serán inolvidables… -Se va a su armario-_

**_Lana y Lola: porque are que sea las mejores que hayas tenido en tu vida y… -sonríen- yo estaré ahí, como tu compañera._**


	4. Chapter 4

:::

00

:::

* * *

:::

00

Cap 3: Sorpresas y Sirvientas.

00

:::

* * *

El atardecer aparece en los cielos de Royal Woods. Para todos ya casi el día se acaba, pero para una persona no.

Lincoln: ¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde estoy? – se levanta y mira su entorno- Mi vieja habitación, pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

El no entendí el por qué estaba en su habitación, lo último que recordaba que estaba es estar en la vanzilla escondido en el asiento trasero, pero cuando se iba a revelar de un momento a otro termino en el suelo, por una de sus hermanas.

Lincoln: -ya despierto se soba el cuello- ya me acorde de lo que paso… debí de escuchar a Lucy –Sale de su habitación algo mareado-

_Narra Lola._

_Estaba arreglándome para cuando mi hermano se despertará, aun me sentía mal por lo que le hice a mi hermano, pero ya no tenía tiempo para lamentarme por eso, ahora tenía que poner en marcha mi plan._

_-Se escuchan unos golpes en la puerta-_

_Pensaba en noches súper elegantes, para que pasemos el rato, pero después recordé que él era más simple y confortables, no digo que sea malo, pero siempre termino pensado en cosas que me gustaría que hiciera conmigo y mis gustos, y no en los suyos, cada vez que pienso en hacer algo de su gusto, termino imaginándolo en con el traje de mayordomo que usaba cuando era mi sirviente, y se veía mejor cuando fue creciendo._

_-Lola se perdía en la imagen de Lincoln vestido de mayordomo-_

_-Se escuchan nueva mente los golpes en la puerta-_

_No compartíamos mucho de sus gustos, ya que el dejaba lo suyo para jugar conmigo cuando era niña, continuo hasta los 11, y esos juegos se hicieron en tardes para hacer las tareas juntos, aunque cortos, eran los mejores._

_-los golpes se vuelven un poco más frecuentes-_

_Buscaba en mi armario, algo que me hiciera destacar, pero era difícil. Toda mi ropa la hacía destacar, no había algo que me superara, con decepción, tome uno de mi vestido rosa y tacones._

_-Suenan los golpes en la puerta-_

_Lola: Ok, ya me arte –frunce algo el ceño y en un tono molesto- ¿Cuántas veces? –Se acerca a la puerta- tengo que decírselos… -abre de golpe la puerta-. ¡Que no me molesten bola de inútiles! –molesta-_

_Lincoln: ¿Heeee?... hola… Lola jeje –con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras saluda con la mano-_

_-Lola al verlo su cara de enojo se va por una de sorpresa, pero al mismo instante que se va esa ira desenfrenada por vergüenza y timidez, su cara se puso roja completamente y se notaba como algo de vapor salía de su cabeza, acto seguido cierra la puerta rápidamente dejando a Lincoln sorprendido-_

_Lincoln: ¿Pero que acaba de pasar? –confundido-_

_-Dentro de la habitación de Lola-_

_Pide y se te dará eso es lo que dicen, pero para mí, justo tenía empeorar, me tire a mi cama nueva mente desmotivada, puse mi almohada sobre mi rostro y comencé a dar gritos ahogados por la almohada._

_Lola: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –comienza a patalear- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quééééé? _

_No podía aguantar esto, justo la persona que más quiero le dije "inútil" y justo después de un accidente, ahora lo arruine más, me sumergía en lo que es mi sufrimiento, pero me detuvo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, retire la almohada de mi rostro y pude ver que era Lincoln el cual se acercó a mí, no quería que me viera así, me escondí con la almohada nueva mente._

_Lincoln: ¿Lola?..._

_Lola: déjame en paz… –aun cubierta por la almohada-_

_Lincoln: -se sienta al borde de la cama- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso hace un momento?_

_Lola: …Lo siento…. –sin quitarse la almohada-_

_Lincoln: ¿Lo sientes? ¿De qué? –confundido y arqueando una ceja-_

_Lola: por lo que paso hace un momento… y lo que pasó en la vanzilla – se encoge-_

_Lincoln: -suelta un suspiro y muestra una pequeña sonrisa- No tienes por qué pedir perdón._

_Lola: ¡ ¿Pero Lincoln?! –Se quita la almohada-_

_Lincoln: He, tranquila, no hay problema por lo que paso, fue mi culpa, por sorprenderlas de esa mane…_

_Tome a Lincoln del rostro y lo acerque al mío._

_Lola: ¡Escúchame Lincoln Marie Loud, no vuelvas a echarte la culpa! Tu solo querías darnos una sorpresa y nosotras lo arruinamos, así que tu no tuviste malas intenciones y si tengo cosas por las cuales pedir perdón. –Suelta a Lincoln el cual estaba algo sonrojado- Así que desde ahora hasta el final de las vacaciones seré tu sirvienta… -muestra una sonrisa_

_Lincoln: Lola, no creo que sea…._

_Lola: no aceptare un "no o peros" como respuesta Lincoln – le lanza una venda- póntela._

_Lincoln: ¿y para que me la pondría? –Con la ceja arqueada-_

_Lola: como tú quieras –le da la espalda Lincoln y comienza a desvestirse-_

_Pude ver la reacción de mi hermano de re ojo, al verlo sonrojado de esa manera y poniéndose la venda lo más rápido que pudo, por lo que hice me alegra, ya que no sabía que le causaría esas reacciones a Lincoln, supe que ya no me miraba total mente como una hermana. _

_Lincoln: Tierra llamando a Lola… ¿alguien me escucha? –Moviendo su mano enfrente de ella- ¿Hola?_

_La voz de Lincoln me saco de mis pensamientos, lo que paso estaba en mi mente, me ruborice un poco por lo que mi mente quería que pasara._

_Lincoln: Te perdiste por unos segundos ¿te pregunte para que la venda? _

_Lola: T-Tu solo póntela, es una sorpresa –algo nerviosa-_

_Lincoln se puso la venda sin otra duda, busqué en mi armario algo que esperaba no volver a usar otra vez, pero ahora con un buen objetivo, comencé a cambiarme de vestuario, por aquel._

_Lincoln: ¿Ya puedo ver? –Sus manos se acercan a la venda-_

_Lola: ¡No espíes!_

_Lincoln retira aleja sus manos de la venda, no me molestaba su curiosidad, porque no sabía que era la sorpresa, una parte de mi quisiera…_

_Lola: ~ Pero ¿qué estás pensando Lola Loud? Todo tiene su tiempo ~ -se nota el sonrojo en su rostro-_

_Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentre en la "sorpresa" que le tenía preparada._

_Lola: -suspira- ya puedes quitártela._

_Lincoln: -Se quita la venda- Bien veamos cual es la sorpreee… -Mira a Lola con un traje de sirvienta- _

_Lola: ¿y bien? –Da una vuelta completa, para lucir- ¿Qué te parece?_

_Lincoln: -sorprendido- wouu, te queda bien –muestra una pequeña sonrisa- un momento ¿desde cuando tienes eso?_

_Lola: Eso es una larga historia, la cual no quiero hablar de ella –en un tono decaído y acariciando su brazo-_

_Lincoln: Esta bien… -mira a Lola- ¿hem? ¿Lo usaras todos los días del verano?_

_Lola: No quiero hacerlo, pero… Lo hice por ti así que…_

_Lincoln: -muestra una leve sonrisa- Si tú no quieres usarlo, no lo hagas, me sentiría mal por prohibirte usar tus ropas favoritas –se acerca a ella y pone sus manos en sus hombros- ¿qué te parece si solo lo usas por hoy? _

_Lola: -sonríe- está bien._

_Lincoln: bueno, creo que será mejor ver a Lana, ella debe ser la que más le afecto ese asunto del dejarme inconsciente jeje._

_Lola: ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? –Abraza a Lincoln-_

_Lincoln: -corresponde al abrazo- No niego que me alegra estar con mi princesa favorita, pero no puedo dejar que mis hermanas estén tristes ¿ok? –Acaricia el cabello de Lola-_

_Lola: -suspira- está bien, después de tantos años tú aun haces que tengamos una sonrisa en nuestro rostro. –con una leve sonrisa_

_Lincoln: Lo tomare como un cumplido y por cierto –besa la mejilla de Lola- gracias por la sorpresa. –sale de La habitación-_

Lincoln: Bien, ahora Lana ~ Lola ha cambiado mucho tanto en pocos años y ahora quien sabe cómo es Lana ~

**Narra Lana**

**Tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza de que hacer por remediar el incidente que hice, pero no eran muy buenos, era darle un simple regalo o hacerle un favor, pero no me convencía, quería demostrar que tan dedicada estaba para hacerlo feliz, solo vi algo que podía funcionar.**

** Lana: ¿Enserio esto puede funcionar? –con un tono inseguro- Ya que, solo espero que le guste.**

**No era mi mejor idea, pero parecía que tendría una para esos momentos, me resigne y comencé a ponerme ese traje y arreglarme, cosa que solo hago en situaciones especiales y muy especiales. Durante la tarde, trataba de pensar una idea de pasar con Lincoln el mayor tiempo posible, pero nada, antes solo imaginaba tan fácil como tomar algo y ahora es una odisea.**

**-Tocan la puerta-**

**Lana: Esperen chicas, estoy algo ocupada.**

**Lincoln: Lana soy yo, Lincoln.**

**Lana: ¡Lincoln! –Sorprendida- ¿Cuándo despertaste?**

**Lincoln: no tiene mucho que desperté, quería hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?**

**Lana: -nerviosa n-n-ni se te ocurra abrir, e-espera un segundo.**

**No esperaba que el estuviera consiente de nuevo, aunque me alegraba verlo bien, pero no puedo dejar que me mire así.**

**Lana: vamos –forcejeando, sin obtener resultados- ¡haa! Estúpido cierre ¡vamos!**

**Lincoln: ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**Lana: No, gracias Lincoln, yo puedo solaaaaaaa ¡haaaa! –Sonrojada- ¿Por qué entraste?**

**Lincoln: Lo siento Lana, pero te escuche afuera y bueno, heme aquí –sonríe- déjame ayudarte.**

**Lana: no Lincoln yo puedo…**

**No pude terminar sentí su mano en mi cintura lo cual, me hiso entre me ser me, sintió como su mano se retiraba de mi rápida mente, lo mire de reojo y pude ver que esta algo sonrojado y acto seguido disculpándose por lo que paso, por mí, no había problema alguno, solo le dije "ten más cuidado" mire para al frente y espere la asistencia de Lincoln, pude sentir o trabes su mano en mi cintura, pero esta b a algo más nervioso disimule que no me di cuenta de eso y subió el cierre del traje que tenía.**

**Lana: gracias.**

**Lincoln: De nada.**

**…..**

**Lana: ~ El silencio tomo total control de la habitación, no era mi intención que esto pasara, tenía mil temas de las cuales hablar con él pero se esfumaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quería que esto fuera lo más normal posible, pero no fue así, en cambio fue lo contrario, tengo lo que quería estar a solas con él, pero no de la manera en la que había pensado ~ -poniendo sus manos en su cabeza-**

**Lincoln: ¿Lana?**

**Lana: -se para recta- ¿Q-Que pasa hermano? –con una sonrisa nerviosa-**

**Lincoln: ¿ese traje de sirvienta? –Señala a Lana- ¿Es por mi verdad?**

**Lana: -sonrojada- B-B-Bueno sí, es por ti y he…**

**Lincoln: El incidente del dejarme inconsciente.**

**Lana: si… -baja la mirada-**

**Lincoln: Hey no te deprimas –Levanta la mirada de Lana, alzando du barbilla un poco- No lo hiciste con malas intenciones. Y estoy orgulloso de que protegieras a tus hermanas. –Muestra una cálida sonrisa-**

**Lana: -aparta la mano de Lincoln con una sonrisa- je no hagas eso y gracias por decirme eso… ¿oye? ¿Cómo sabes que me vestí como sirvienta por ti? –Con la ceja arqueada- **

**Lincoln: Lola tuvo la misma idea –apuntado con el dedo pulgar a la pared-**

_-En el cuarto de Lola-_

_Lola se encontraba feliz mientras abraza una almohada mientras rodaba sobre el suelo._

**-De regreso con Lana-**

**Lana: No otra vez –cayendo de espalda sobre la cama-**

**Lincoln: Me puedes decir ¿porque ustedes dos tienen esos trajes? –Curioso-**

**Lana: Perdimos una apuesta con Lily hace un año y teníamos que ser sur sirvientas por todas las vacaciones. –Cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos-**

**Lincoln: Ese es el motivo del por qué los usaron, pero no del por qué los tienen.**

**Lana: Lily le marco a Leni por teléfono, para que nos hiciera estos trajes. Y eso no fue lo peor, ni ser la sirvienta de Lily, fue que mamá comenzó a tomar un sinfín de fotos. **

**Lincoln: Ya me lo imagino esa sesión de fotos.**

**Lana: ni que lo digas, hermano, ni que lo digas. No me gusta este traje desde el primer día, además me aprieta un poco la zona del pecho. –Acomodándose la ropa-**

**Lincoln: Lana creo que eso no me deberías decir eso.**

**Lana: -Se forma una sonrisa en el rostro de lana- ¿A si? –Se levanta y va atrás de Lincoln y lo abraza recargando su pecho contra su espalda- ¿acaso te molesta Lincoln?**

**No podía dejar pasar las oportunidades de molestar a mi hermano, era un mal habito que no he podido quitármelo, pero ahora podía ver que Lincoln nervioso se veía tierno.**

**Lincoln: ¿Por qué te gusta molestarme Lana? –sonrojado-**

**Lana: porque eres fácil de molestar.**

**Lincoln: jaja, bueno ya te divertiste –tratando de zafarse del abrazo de su hermana-**

**Lana: Esta bien, ya estoy satisfecha –suelta a Lincoln con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Nunca me dijiste como me veo con esto puesto.**

**Lincoln: jeje cierto, no te lo he dicho -mira a Lana- te ves bien Lana, además cuando cambias de estilo de ropa, aunque momentáneo es honor estar presente y que yo sea el motivo de ese cambio, no sabría qué decir.**

**Lana: además de pensar en un mejor cumplido. –Mira con indiferencia a Lincoln- **

**Lincoln: Esta bien. Iré a ver cómo están las demás no quiero que estén preocupadas por mí.**

**Lana: de acuerdo, el trabajo de un hermano mayor nunca acaba… Sabes te extrañe estos tres años –baja la mirada con una leve sonrisa mientras toma de su brazo-**

**Lincoln: … Yo igual te extrañe –se acerca a Lana y le besa la mejilla- adiós. –Sale de la habitación-**

El día trascurrió con normalidad a excepto para las gemelas, ya que, aunque, pequeño, recibieron afecto de su ser amado, pero el gusto… no les duro hasta la cena.

-En la Cena-

Lana y Lola estaban inerte, sonrojadas y avergonzadas en la mesa mientras que cuatro miembros de la familia aguantaban la risa ya que no esperaban verlas vestidas como sirvientas nueva mente, al menos en su vida.

Rita: Hijas –Aguantado la risa- ¿Acaso? ¿Ha pasado algo especial?

Sr. Lynn: ¿acaso perdieron otra apuesta? –Arqueaba la ceja con una sonrisa-

-Lucy cubría su boca para no emitir ni una risa, mientras que Lily ya no podía aguantar la risa y Lincoln, el solo comía, para él no le veía lo gracioso-

**_Lola y Lana: No queremos hablar de eso ~ Agradezco que solo lo ocupare un día~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_:::_

_00_

_:::_

* * *

_:::_

_00_

_Cap 4: despejando mi agenda._

_00_

_:::_

* * *

_Narra Lola._

_El día de ayer no fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido, un tonto quería obligarme ser su novia y para cerrar con broche de oro yo y mi hermana gemela le hicimos algo muy malo a nuestro hermano mayor. Pero él no estaba enojado con nosotras, él se echó la culpa aunque no le deje cargar la culpa, ahora soy su sirvienta por estas vacaciones a diferencia de Lily, puedo usar esto para poder enamorarlo de mi, pero como, ya he tenido sitas, pero el problema es que yo no intentado enamorar a alguien, por lo general ellos son lo que tratan de enamorarme, además que corro el riego de que él se enamore de alguien más._

_Lola ~ ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Lincoln, aún no ha dejado su gusto por los comic, agradezco que controlo el mal habito de quedarse en ropa interior, aunque no se veía mal –sonríe- ¡No! –Agita la cabeza- No te desvíes del tema principal Lola, él y yo tenemos pasatiempos muy diferentes, y si es algo que a mí me guste._

_ No le importara hacerla conmigo, pero es el, viví con él por 18 años y aún no sé qué hacer con el de algo que él quiera ~_

_-mira su celular-_

_Lola: Lo mejor será buscar ayuda –comienza a marcar- _

_-En algún lugar de Royal Woods-_

_¿?: -contesta a la Llamada- Hola._

_Lola: Emily necesito tu ayuda, pronto._

_Emily: Claro Sra. Lola, buscare un boleto para ir a los ángeles en estos momentos._

_Lola: Emily no estoy en los ángeles, aún estoy en Royal Woods._

_Emily: ¿Paso algo? –en un tono algo preocupado-_

_Lola: hubo un cambio de planes, pero dejemos eso de lado, necesito de tu ayuda ahora._

_Emily: Entendido ¿Dónde la veo Sra. Lola? –En un tono más alegrado-_

_Lola: De hecho Emily necesito un consejo…_

_Emily, arqueo una ceja, era raro que Lola pidiera consejos y más a ella._

_Emily: ¿De qué es ese consejo? _

_Lola: …. –respira hondo y exhala- sobre… amor._

_Emily:…._

_Lola: ¿Emily?_

_Emily:….._

_Lola: ¿Emily? ¿Está ahí? ¿Hola?... creo que se cor…._

_Emily: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grito de fangirl- ¡No puede ser, No puede ser! No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer. Lola Loud pide consejos de amor, esto significa que…_

_Lola: ¡No Emily! No es lo que crees._

_Emily: ¡Estas enamora! ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Va a nuestra escuela? ¿Acaso lo conozco? –emocionada-_

_Lola: ¡Emily para! No es para tanto, además no es por eso…_

_Emily: ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Es todo, amiga. Siempre te negabas a los chicos que te lanzaban propuestas y ahora pides consejos de amor ¿Qué otro motivo seria, si no ese?_

_Lola: Lo sé, pero necesito que esto lo guardes en alto secreto._

_Emily: está bien, no le diré a nadie, pero contéstame ¿él va a nuestra escuela? –curiosa-_

_Lola: no va a nuestra escuela, el… es universitario – en un tono a penado-_

_Emily: o, así que te gusta algo mayores, debiste decirme –en un tono más relajado- eso no tiene nada malo ¿Cuánto años tiene? ¿18, 19 años? –con una sonrisa calmada-_

_Lola: ….. 21 años –sonrojada por la vergüenza- _

_Emily: -impactada- … wooou, no esperaba esa respuesta… ¿he?... ¿Esa persona, vale mucho?_

_Lola: Lo conocí desde que tenía 4 años (mentira). Y me ofende que dudes de mí –en un tono molesto-_

_Emily: Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme… cielos Lola, no sabía que ese amor que tienes se forjo por más de 10 años… ¿Cómo es?_

_Lola: Bueno… Es una buna persona –abraza su almohada y muestra un sonrisa- da lo mejor de sí en cada cosa que hace, es muy amable y ayuda a los demás, cuando estoy con el siento que todo lo malo desaparece en un instante, y lo que más me gusta de él es que… sacrifica tanto tiempo y bien propio, por mí. –Cierra sus ojos recordando los momentos que paso con Lincoln-_

_Emily: sí que tiene enganchada._

_Lola: si… me darás el consejo._

_Emily: Claro, para que estamos las amigas ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?_

_Lola: El problema es que nuestros gustos son muy diferentes y no sé dónde llevarlo. –en un tono inseguro-_

_Emily: ¿No se supone que él te tiene que llevar a un lugar? –dudosa-_

_Lola: Le hice algo malo, del cual no voy a hablar y quiero disculparme._

_Emily: Ok ¿pensaste en algunos lugares por lo menos?_

_Lola: Solo lugares a los cuales a mí me gustaría ir… -encoge de hombros-_

_Emily: …. ¿es enserio?_

_Lola: si… -agacha la cabeza-_

_Emily: Inicia por algo común ir al centro comercial o a pasear. –en un tono tranquilo-_

_Lola: ¿Estas segura de esto? –dudosa-_

_Emily: segura, es una buena manera de iniciar._

_Lola: Esta bien, confió en ti y… gracias por ayudarme –con una sonrisa leve-_

_Emily: De nada –sonríe-_

_Lola: adiós._

_Emily: adiós._

_-se acaba la llamada-_

_No estaba segura del todo, pero no dudaría de eso, todo inicia con algo pequeño y este solo es el primer paso, ahora sé que confió con la asistencia de una de mis amigas y eso me llenaba de valor, ahora depende todo de mí._

-En la casa de Emily-

Emily: -guardando su teléfono- Espero que le vaya bien.

Amiga 1: ¿Esa era Lola?

Emily: sí.

Amiga 2: ¿y es verdad todo lo que acabamos de escuchar?

Emily: Exactamente.

-Las tres se miran por un momento-

Las 3: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Gritos de fangirls-

Emily ~ ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Lola que estaba en altavoz?~


	6. Chapter 6

:::

00

:::

* * *

:::

00

Cap 5: Haciendo planes.

00

:::

* * *

**Narra Lana**

**Salí a caminar esta mañana para despejar mi cabeza, después de lo que paso ayer, además de olvidar lo que paso en la cena, no quiero volver a usar ese traje de sirvienta.**

**Ahora me encuentro en un dilema de que are con Lincoln, él me dijo que si quería salir con él le digiera, que no hay ningún problema de ello, pero no quiero ser una molestia, vi varios lugares que le he querido mostrar, pero ninguno me convence.**

**Lana: -suspira- … creo que necesito ayuda- toma su celular y comienza a marcar-**

**-Por otro lado, de royal Woods-**

**-Celular sonando-**

**¿?: mmmm –durmiendo-**

**-Celular sonando-**

**¿?: Cállate tonto reloj –en tono adormilado-**

**-Celular sonando-**

**¿?: Ahg, te dije que te calles –tira su reloj con una patada- ….. –roncando-**

**-Celular sonando-**

**¿?: -Se levanta- ¡¿Debe ser una broma?! – Mira su celular- hagamos esto de una vez –toma el celular- Aquí Sara, por el momento no puedo contestar, así que no dejes tu mensaje después del tono, Biiiiiip –En tono cansado-**

**Lana: Sara, sé que no eres una contestadora –En un tono cansado-**

**Sara: hey Lana ¿qué paso? ¿A qué se debe tu no muy oportuna llamada? –con una sonrisa calmada-**

**Lana: Necesito de tu ayuda y ¿Cómo que inoportuna? Conociéndote debes estar en tu cama durmiendo. **

**Sara: Heeeeeeeeeee, no –mira en ambos lados-, pero bueno, dime ¿para que soy buena? Di que, vamos a ir a reparar un camión monstro –rogando que eso fuera a hacer-**

**Lana: lamento decepcionarte, pero no, es con algo más delicado.**

**Sara: cuenta.**

**Lana: Es "Romance" Sara.**

**Sara: entiendo, muy bien Lana, necesito un frasco de pepinillos, un saco del alpiste, un galón de leche de Suecia y nos vemos en la sala de bolos, ¡así que vámonos folip! –Cuelga-**

**Lana: ¡Sara, eso no es lo que quería decir… ¿De dónde saco un galón de leche de Suecia?! ¡Sara! ¡hooo O trabes no! –vuelve a marcar-**

**Sara: -contesta- Trabajas rápido amiga, aun no término de ponerme el disfraz.**

**Lana: ¡Que eso no es lo que quería decir!**

**Sara: ¿Qué? No vamos a arruinar los momentos románticos de los demás, si no es eso. Entonces ¿qué es? –curiosa-**

**Lana: Si es romance, pero para ¡mi!**

**Sara: … Me adelante de nuevo ¿verdad?**

**Lana: como siem… espera ¿arruinas momentos románticos de los demás? –Cuestionando las actividades de su amiga-**

**Sara: noooooouu… –sonríe nerviosa mente-**

**Lana: será mejor dejar lo así –Pone su mano en su rostro- ¿me ayudaras?**

**Sara: Esta bien… ¿así que?…¿tu hermano regreso? -un poco menos nerviosa-**

**Lana: si, regreso ayer por las vacaciones.**

**Sara: me sorprende aun, que tengas un complejo de hermano mayor.**

**Lana: Que yo no tengo complejo de hermano mayor –molesta-**

**Sara: ya, tranquila ¿y cuál es el plan?**

**Lana: -suspira- no hay plan, pasaron barias cosas malas ayer.**

**Sara: ¿De qué me perdí? –Interesada-**

**Lana: Deje inconsciente a mi hermano –apenada- … y volví a usar el traje de sirvienta –avergonzada-**

**Sara: ¡Jajaja! ¡Debí de estar ahí!**

**Lana: No es gracioso Sara. –Furiosa-**

**Sara: Debieron tomarse fotos –riéndose-**

**Lana: *efecto de vidrio rompiéndose* ¡Olvide tomarme una foto con el! –Ponía sus manos en su cabeza y gritaba al cielo-**

**Sara: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTO VALE ORO! ¡JAJAJA! –Reía sin control hasta que su cara se puso roja-**

**Lana: ¡Vasta Sara! Esto no es gracioso. –El enojo y vergüenza se asían presentes en su rostro-**

**Sara: jaja, está bien… jaja… está bien, está bien, está bien…. Jajaja… jaja…ja… ha, haaaaaaaa, ok, ok, ya me calmé –respiraba con dificultad, por tanto, reír-**

**Lana: ¿me ayudaras o no?**

**Sara: Claro, claro, cuenta conmigo –quitándose una lagrima por la risa- Te hablo cuando tenga algo.**

**Lana: Solo no planes algo exagerado –en un tono preocupado-**

**Sara: Tranquila no are algo exagerado o raro.**

**Lana: ¿Tienes puesto el disfraz de tiburón verdad? –con una mirada indiferente-**

**Sara:…. Ok, no are algo para avergonzarte. –en un tono derrotado-**

**Lana: Gracias por no exagerar Sara, Te hablo después. –Cuelga-**

**Sara: Adioooos… -deja el celular- y ahora a pensar, mmm… ¿una cena francesa? Demasiado… na, sin ideas, será mejor que llame a los muchachos y les pida cosas de otro contienen. –Se va de su cuarto- **


End file.
